Break A Leg
by Drake S. Hellion
Summary: Nora Valkyrie, after finding out the events that one certain Winchester put the leader of JNPR through, decides its time for some payback in the most awesome form possible! By breaking his legs! Nora centric, durr. With some Yang and the other members of team RWBY/JNPR in there. RnR and I own nothing mentioned! Rated T for humor, Yang and black lace underwear and leg breaking!


**Break A Leg**

_Ren, in a moment of exhaustion, said Nora could break Cardin's legs. He never actually expected it to happen… nor so much._

**Start!**

Beacon Academy, home to the brightest, most promising Hunters and Huntresses across the world. Headmaster'd by a man so wise you'd assume he was immortal and a Headmistress so cold you'd almost assume she had ice water in her veins and drank the tears of people who'd have cried because of her punishments…

But worse yet, it was home to one Nora Valkyrie, who had received the "Okay" from her dearest friend Lie Ren that she could, and she was planning to, break Cardin Winchester's legs. And by Dust she was ready to do it, he had blackmailed their team leader, been a jerk to every Faunus he could and otherwise rubbed Nora in such a wrong way that the young huntress had considered going against Ren's wishes and simply breaking his legs anyways.

But! Now she didn't have to worry, she had gotten permission and already she was planning to make full use of it. By the end of today, Cardin Winchester will have broken legs or her name isn't Nora Valkyrie! And by Dust it was her name! So it was written in the stone of Fate atop Destiny's back that it would be so.

And now, while they were in one of Beacon's training rooms where Team JNPR was gathered, since their team had been given the day off for the day because Ozpin had been impressed by Jaune's duel against another member of an opposing team.

And right now, said Jaune was currently in a losing defensive battle against the hyperactive Nora, who's grenade launching transforming hammer launcher was bashing furiously at the blond's shield, who grunted with strained effort every time he parried the heavy weapon that Nora wielded with the ease so practiced she almost made it look like it didn't weigh as much as it did.

"Think she's being too tough on Jaune?" Pyrrha said from beside Ren with a concerned expression on her face as she watched Nora narrowly miss a powerful swing down onto their team leader.

Ren continued to watch the fight progress. Jaune was losing, obviously, as much as he improved, Nora was arguably the most skilled fighter on the team, maybe in Beacon itself, she was energetic, unpredictable and strong, ridiculously strong and it showed with the way she swung her weapon to and fro with the precision of a surgeon as she aimed specifically for their leader's shield.

Pyrrha probably couldn't see it, but the pink hued teen could see it plain as day. Nora was taking it easy on Jaune, if she really wanted to crush him, Ren was positive she would have.

Jaune grunted and fell to his knee in exhaustion. As Nora swung the door to the training room swung open to reveal the infamous team Cardinal, lead by their jerk of a leader, Cardin "Legs who shalt be broken" Winchester. Who spoke something that didn't matter to his team and they laughed like the good little cronies they were.

_Oh boy_, Nora thought, a dark little gleam entering her eye as she watched Cardin saunter towards one of the extra sparring mats. _Oh yeah, keep going that way, jerky-mcjerk face. I have something for you! _Thoughts darkening, the Valkyrie readied her plan.

Jaune raised his shield again, this time reinforcing his block with both arms since his shield arm was getting sore from the repeated blows to his shield. Nora seized the opportunity, the angle was perfect! She added more force into swing, altering the angle of her hammer ever so slightly as it descended… then, before the shield and hammer could meet she loosened her grip and SLAM! The shield deflected the hammer with enough force to send it clear of Nora's hands and knocking Jaune onto his butt with a groan of pain.

Nora watched as it, with perfect aim, flew right towards Cardin, spinning like her own private boomerang of justiful vengeance! But wait… Le Gasp! Cardin wasn't facing her! That wouldn't do. She quickly raised her hands to her mouth, waited… waited, then.

She shouted, "Cardin Winchester!"

The leader of team CRDL stopped mid stride, then turned his body 120 degrees on a pivot towards the voice that called him by his full name. His expression peeved at having to be interrupted in his all important strutting. And when he stopped to turn, his mouth opened to spit stupid words before his eyes widened, his mouth falling open in a silent scream and an audible "crunch!" sounded out so loudly across the training room that everyone peered over to see what it was that made the sound.

They were greeted to the sight of Cardin Winchester slightly hunched over, hands gripping the giant head of a hammer that was currently lodged directly where his groin would be. His expression one of tremendous agony, silent agony, much to Nora's displeasure, she wanted to hear his screams.

"…Watch out!" Nora finished anyways, dropping her hands with a sheepish, not really, smile. Cardin whimpered and dropped her hammer to the floor, he turned… huddled two steps, then fell onto the floor where he promptly curled up into a ball of whimpering jerkiness.

Every male in the room now knew what that crunch had been. And everyone, Ren included, felt the subtle need to check their own vital organs to see if they didn't snap from the sound of their fellow male part being shattered.

A few actually did… Ren knew his were fine… but even then his hand twitched. He glanced at Nora, who was skipping over to retrieve her fallen weapon, when she did, she peered down at Cardin while his team ran off to get a doctor, or a surgeon, the boy looked up at her… and in the light she might have seemed like an angel.

Until she leaned down, and whispered with utmost disappointed glee.

"Damn, I missed." she pouted down at him, tapping her bottom lip. "Oh well." she stood, and the gleam in her eyes said it all to the Winchester.

_Next time._

Not-so-sheepish grin in place, Nora took her hammer and moved back towards her team, when she rejoined them, she aided Jaune in standing back up and said, "Nice block, Jaune! You're getting super better!" she cheered for him. His block had been perfect. Her aim had been off.

The blond looked at Cardin, who was now being carted away by the nurses back to the infirmary. Then to Nora… and her expression of satisfaction. He pieced it together so quickly he almost had to sputter at what she had done. "Nora! You did that on pur-"

Her finger landed on his lips, silencing him as she leaned over, grinning. "Oh team leader, you're so silly. Implying I actually meant to hit Cardin in the groin." she giggled and Jaune's spine tingled with fear… and he swore his bladder was trying to empty itself… in fact, Pyrrha and Ren both looked about ready to vacate the area.

Nora next words sealed his mind with fear and promised pain. "I was aiming for his leg."

Nora was terrifying… and when she turned, skipped away with a sing song of "Pancakes today~" before disappearing out the door, Jaune allowed himself to breathe again and fall to his knees. Ren sighed and Pyrrha rushed to their leader's side to possibly aid him in mental health from experiencing what Ren had come to call "Seriously mean" Nora.

And somehow… he felt this was only the beginning. Because she didn't break Cardin's legs… just his penis. And that was generally worse… but Nora meant, and was dead set, for his legs… and if she had to break every other part of him before she got to them? Ren was sure it was "Just the sacrifice we have to make for our goals!".

Yup… his childhood friend was insane.

He sighed, wishing he had some coffee. This was going to be a long adventure in the life of team JNPR. And all because he'd agreed to allow her to break the guy's legs. Glancing over at Cardin, who was being shuffled off by his team.

Ren felt sorry…just not enough to go back on his word and risk the subtle wrath of his childhood friend.

* * *

><p>The next attempt at Cardin's legs came in the Infirmary, when said student was still in there from the previous days events. Evidently, his aura had protected him from having his man-bits crushed and mashed… but the strength of the hammer itself had left a few fractures that he had to wait away for at least two days. And after only one, he was resting semi well.<p>

That was until the door burst open and dragged as Jaune, who was suffering from a stomach ache so bad that he'd tried to empty his stomach twice, first time he succeeded, second time was what Nora called "Showing off his acid spitting ability", so, they rushed their leader there! The nurse instantly moved to the blonde, instructing him to sit down while she listened to him describe his symptoms and ask him if he ate anything that could have caused this.

Nora of course had a strong hunch it was the small droplets of Nora's family recipe for stomach purging! Two teaspoons, you're good. But three or four? Well, the stomach cramps were murder! Of course she felt a little bad for it… but, well, operation: Cardin's Legs must be broken couldn't be stalled for anything.

Besides, give or take an hour longer and Jaune will have flushed that stuff out of his system.

But! Her eyes fixed on her target, sleeping away with a blanket covering his nice, vulnerable legs. Perfeeeect. Nora slowly smiled, skipping over to Cardin, glancing back over her shoulder at her gathered team, who fawned over Jaune… she looked at Cardin's legs, eyeing them like a hawk eyed dinner.

She could almost _taste_ the breakage!

Now, she just needed a rock solid alibi to get away with breaking his legs and in such an accidental way they couldn't possibly pin it on her and possibly expel her. That thought, she slowly grinned and retreated back to the bed holding her leader.

"Don't worry el capitano!" She shouted energetically as her perfect plan fell into motion. "When I find out what did this to you, I'll be sure to…" She trailed off with a flourish of her hand, producing her giant battle hammer. "Crush it without mercy! All Hya!" she swung, barely missing Jaune's head, and brushing in front of Ren in such a way that his hair flared as if he were standing in the wind and it was Dust blessedly sexy for a few seconds. "And rawr!" she swung again, letting her grip loosen ever so slightly.

"And I'll end with a bang!" she raised the hammer… and it "slipped" from her grasp, arching upwards! Twisting end over end and everyone watched in horror, Nora was watching "this is fake horror because inside I'm counting down the precious seconds!" horror.

SLAM!

Cardin's leg shot up and the bed bend as the hammer landed atop his sleeping face and everyone, minus Nora who was snapping her fingers while whispering. "Dangit." under her breath at the miss. She was sure that angle was perfect! How?!

She saw the AC was on full blast… the gentle breeze had altered her hammer's pathway… she frowned and glared at Cardin's knees. "I'll break you yet." she vowed while the nurse rushed over to Cardin to check for life signs.

The boy in question groaned.

Nora was glad he was alive. It wouldn't be much fun breaking his legs if he couldn't scream. She even ignored the look of warning Ren was sending her, though she was tempted to look back at him simply she always got such a tingle in her spine when he looked at her seriously.

* * *

><p>The third, and if Nora's plan went full effect, final time she would making a play for the jerky McJerk's legs because she was going to succeed this time! It was a week of hard preparations, perfect planning and calculations all coming together to form the ultimate leg breaking scenario. Because now, now she had Yang in on the plan, who incidentally may have overhead Nora planning her attack while in her fortress tree of slothitude.<p>

After hearing her mission, Yang said. "That's so wrong… I wanna help!" So, here they were! Two explosive loving women with but on thing on their minds. Breaking Cardin's legs for being a total jerk!

It was all falling into place. Nora watched from her perch in the tree as Yang waited patiently behind some bushes for the signal. They were currently in Beacon's garden, and if Nora was correct, Cardin would be walking along this path as he had been doing for the last two days, why? Who the dust knew! But it was a habit Nora and Yang were about to exploit… along with men's other greatest weakness. Hormones!

And soon, Nora spotted Cardin walking along the pathway, hands stuffed in his pocket and looking trouble. _Good, look troubled… it will add to your agony! _Nora cheered inwardly, before giving her sloth impression, making Yang wince… but otherwise nod at the three. The plan was in motion.

As Cardin approached the small gap where Yang would be visible, the blonde in question turned and bent over to smell at the small patch of roses in the bushes, and her skirt rode up quite nicely, giving just the barest hints of black fabric lacy fabrics. Nora had to give it to Yang, if she were anything other than Rensexual, she'd have drooled.

Cardin was passing! Soon he'd notice, stop and stare… then Nora would add in the final mathematics and this would be finished! She would be victorious-

"Y-Yang!" Cardin sputtered, seeing her in a rather… nice position, but even then. She stood and turned to him, brows raised in a "what?" fashion. Even Nora blinked, that wasn't was supposed to happen! He was supposed to stand still! Not fidget and be all twitchy!

He was ruining her best laid plan!

"What is it, Cardin?" Yang asked, crossing her arms over her bust and cocking her hip out. She was improvising of course. Trying to keep Cardin on the spot.

"I…Well," Cardin began with a sigh. "I just… say, if someone who was a total ass to you since you met them… and then they added to it by holding a secret so big over your head that they black mailed you into their service…" He shifted on his feet and glanced away. Lucky too because Yang's expression turned outright shocked.

"How… would that person have to apologize to get their forgiveness?" He finished, not looking at her.

Nora and Yang were unstably a little surprised by the words. But, Yang quickly recovered. She looked at the larger male in front of her and her eyes narrowed in calculation… before she stepped forward. "I know what you did." She said flatly.

"..He told you, huh?" Cardin turned to her.

"No, Nora did." Yang replied easily, crossing her arms again. "To answer your first question, no one blackmails me, but if I were in Jaune's shoes? I'd start by apologizing outright, to his face. Alone or in front of your teams." She advised seriously. "I don't like you, Cardin… but, I know the look of a person who wants to be sorry, and you definitely have it."

Cardin hung his head. "I do… I just, I'm not sure what to say. Sorry doesn't cover what I did… what I planned to do." he slumped his shoulders.

"I bet," Yang agreed with a nod. "But, it's a stepping stone. Least this way, Jaune won't feel the need to watch you every waking moment when you're within eyesight to see if you're trying anything." She raised a hand, patting the teen's shoulder. "Even if he doesn't forgive you, you'll have tried… and that's further than most bullies get."

Cardin stared at her, long and hard, eyes deep.. Before finally, he nodded. "Thanks," he gave her a small smile. "I'll do that." He turned, then glanced back at her. "By the way, your… uh, skirt was kind caught up on your uniform's sweater. You're kinda showing a bit there." he informed her with a sheepish chuckle.

"Oh I know." Yang winked.

Cardin blushed, and rushed off to find Jaune.

Once he was gone, yang sighed and looked to the tree. "Couldn't do it, huh?" She asked, watching Nora come out of the tree looking crestfallen.

"No… he's not Jerky McJerk anymore…" Nora sighed and shook her head. "He's someone… who's actually trying, so… I think that earns him some leg life." She nodded to herself, crossing her arms and grinning. "Besides! If he goes back to his ways, We'll always finish."

"Pfft, that's alright, I feel like giving him one show was enough for me," Yang rolled her eyes and laughed. "Oh, by the way, this lace stuff is pretty comfortable."

Nora nodded. "Aren't they? I expect those back before today's done."

"No promises."

Yang and Nora shared a grin.

* * *

><p><strong>The End!<strong>

**This was actually sitting in my folder for awhile, and since it was there, I thought I may as well post it, It wasn't as long as I'd have liked, but well, ya get what ya get!**


End file.
